White Night
by Uzugaki
Summary: Kuchiki Byakuya, promising Sixth Squad Captain of the Gotei 13, betrayed by the people who vowed to protect. During the End of his days, he was sent to a living hell, finally being pitied upon and being reincarnated as Uzumaki Naruto. What happens when his Past collides with his present life? Find out more inside! Strong,Smart!Naruto, Byakuya!NarutoxHisana


**PROLOUGE**

**Byakuya Kuchiki POV**

**Ever wonder why bad things happen to good people? Like a person treating all types of patients – not in regards to whether they are bad or good, and getting sentenced to death? Or an innocent boy who has no knowledge of his surroundings being scolded and killed for something he never did? Well I don't need to wonder why. A simple reason in fact, it's because I'm one of those people. Never in my life did I do something that I wasn't supposed to. Never in my life did I raise my voice against my superiors. Never in my life did I challenge the system. Never in my life did I go against what was right. And yet, I was sentenced to death over a trivial fact… I was getting to powerful. Yes. Power. This is what the men were afraid of. They were afraid I would gain too much power, too much authority. They were afraid I would use it against them. Never in their minds did it cross for a fact that I would not use anything against them… Never did they realize that my only flaw was Loyalty. Loyalty. A full word with an empty meaning. Loyalty graced by their ears. I was always loyal, always the obedient one, carrying out all my orders, and yet they did not remember any of that. Let me tell you then. Let me tell you how I went from being Kuchiki Byakuya to the Maelstorm in the Whirlpool, or Uzumaki Naruto… The demon brat, the man who was a stricter for rules, to a carefree soul.**

"Ohayō gozaimasu Kuchkiki Taichou-chan!" I felt my eye twitch as Matsumoto Rangiku, lieutenant of the 10th squad, enter my barracks unannounced. Not to mention the way she greeted me…

"Matsumoto fukutaichou. This is the last time I will say this too you, never call me "'Taichou-chan'. You may call Hitsugaya Taichou that, but I am not your squad division Taichou. You must announce my title with respect, or not announce it at all, slander will not be tolerated. And the second thing, it is not 'Kuchikiki' it is Kuchiki." I looked at her with a stern expression, making her blanch. "Now, please tell me what you are here for."

"H-Hai Kuchiki Taichou-sama! Well, I was reporting my mission to the sou-taichou-sama, and he requested for me to come here and tell you that he requests your presence. Immediately" She said, this time, in a more formal way.

"Did he tell you what the urgency was?" I asked her calmly.

"I don't think he mentioned any urgency, but he did mention something about a 'Code 11'?"

Code 11… not a good sign. Code 11 is only used for the highest degrees of emergencies. The third highest priority level in the Soul Society, used only when top-secret cases can only be disclosed amongst the five greatest ranked Captains in the Soul Society. And currently those five currently being the Sou-taichou, Unohana-Taichou, Kyoraku-Taichou, Ukitake-Taichou, and myself. If something is dangerous to this degree, I must make haste quickly. "Thank you Matsumoto-fukutaichou. You may leave now." She gave me a thoughtful look and walked out of the room, closing the door quietly as she left.

'I shouldn't waste my time…' I thought to myself. I opened my room window, and flash-stepped towards the First Division barracks, the greatest squad in the entirety of the Soul Society. The wind rushed against my face, 'Just a little more speed' I thought to myself. In a normal scale in the standpoint of a Taichou – I wasn't going really fast, yes, I could've broken to the sound barrier if I wanted to, but captains are not allowed to go faster than 300mph in the Soul Society, a bogus rule as in this speed, the human aircrafts can outshine us. Whereas in our maximum speed, my maximum speed, 1000mph, it would take us literally a steps to break the sound barrier. Not exactly remarkable in comparison to the feats pulled by Yoruichi Shinon, with her outstanding speed record of 1100mph, fast in every sense possible, and once my dream of outshining… 'Forget it,' I told myself. 'That was the past, now I need to focus on the matter at hand'. As I neared to first division barracks, the thought of the first Code 11 I took part in came to me.

***Flashback***

"_You're late Kyoraku taichou. I was going to start without you." Yamamoto-sama said sternly to the captain of the 8__th__ division._

"_Ah-ah Yama-ji. We both know that you would never start your lecture without everyone here accounted for!" Kyoraku-taichou said with a large grin plastered over his face. The sou-taichou gave him a stern look, like a father scolding his son over a prank. "You kill me Yama-ji – You really do!" He said as he straightened himself out and got in position._

"_As you all know, thirty years ago, my old friend, Genrei-Taichou, your grandfather Kuchiki-Taichou, was murdered. Until recently we have been unaware of the assailant, but now we have found out. The murderer was none other than Himura Hyadyen, ex-taichou of the 7__th__ Squad." Everyone knew him, mass-murderer, so infamous he put all the other traitors to soul society in shame. Pity. "This is your mission Kyorako-taichou, Kuchiki-taichou. You must find him, and bring me his head. Be warned though – he once challenged me to becoming the head captain, and he nearly beat me. Do not be careless, and do not fall for his tricks. Mind games – they're his specialty."_

"_Hai Yama-ji!" Kyorako-Taichou said. The sou-taichou looked at us with a far cast look, as if in belief that we might possibly fail our mission._

"_We will not fail you Sou-taichou-sama." I reassured him. "You have my word."_

_The Sou-Taichou let out a long drawn breath, "It is not that I'm worried about you two failing Kuchiki-Taichou… It's whether or not that you two are enough."_

_Kyorako-Taichou gave a wide grin, "Mah-mah, Yama-ji… You worry too much! We're two high-class captains, we're more than enough for Hyadyen." He reassured him._

***Flashback END***

"Kuchiki-Taichou." Sou-Taichou was sweating profusely, something very unlike of him. "This situation is even worst than Code 11..."

I felt my eyes widen, my heart beating faster than ever, "Sou-Taichou-sama... what... what is the problem?"

His eyes were open to the maximum, sweat pouring down his face, his robes unkempt. "The King of Souls..."

**DAhDAhDAhhhhhHHNAh! Hey all! I'm back! If you guys are followers of my other stories, know I'm starting to update them too :) **

**Naruto is done in 5 chapters TT - TT Those 15 years have been long on me, Can't wait till the final chapter, then I'll get a broader idea on how to make this story better.**

**I also left you all with a cliffhanger! What happened to the king of souls!? Even though it may seem like an easy guess, it's not :) Leave your opinions in the reviews!**

**And remember, if you want me to update and improve, then leave your reviews, Favourite it and Follow it!**


End file.
